Makeshift Oblivion
Name: Makeshift "Shift" Oblivion District: 3 Age: 13 Gender: Male Height: 4'11 Personality: Shift is very childish and naive. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, and he's typically reckless and hyper due to his ADHD. However, he's very optimistic and rarely looks at that dark side of things, which makes him quite friendly and easy to get along with. He hasn't mentally matured over the years whatsoever and he still acts like he's six years old most of the time. He's just a little bundle of energy, always running around and playing games. He tends to trust people just a tad too easily, which could serve as a weaknesses in the Games, however this also mean he is good at making friends and lots of people usually like him, unless he annoys them out of their wits which has happened often before. Shift is quite the oddball, too; although he's young and was raised by a large group of people that don't exactly have manners and typically use a slang in every sentence, he speaks in a formal manner and often corrects people on their speech. Appearance: Shift's appearance doesn't quite match his personality - he looks much older than he actually is. He has sleek, dark brown hair that reaches just a bit above his shoulders, and is streaked black in the front. His skin is lightly tanned and nearly flawless, and his thin eyebrows and big, rounded green eyes add an innocent look to him. He is pretty broad-shouldered and looks physically strong, however he also has long, bony legs and is very flexible. Weapons: Shift doesn't have talent with most weapons, however he knows how to wield a basic knife, whether it be throwing it from a distance or slashing out at his enemy with it. He can also use a dagger, as it is lightweight and he can throw it easily. However, Shift's most preferred weapons are some form of explosions; he may not be the most intelligent when it comes to basic logic, but he sure is smart enough to know how to work wire and a grenade. Backstory: Shift was born into a large family in the wealthier part of District 3. There was always so much to do in his household, and he rarely got bored. However, one terrible afternoon, he witnessed the murder of his own sister in an alley when she was taking him to the park. He remembers seeing who the murderer was, although he had shot Shift with something that made him pass out, and when he awoke, he forgot everything about what he saw of the murderer. He was devastated, knowing he couldn't help solve the mystery of his sister's murder. To make matters worse, two of his olders sisters were reaped alongside each other into the Hunger Games, and they were both ruthlessly killed in the bloodbath. Around the same time, Shift was diagnosed with several different disorders; ADHD, OCD, migraine, and anxiety, and he was often bullied by others because of these things. He was beginning to feel like he didn't deserve to be on this earth and that he should just throw his life away, as many people would be better off without him. He developed an interest for arts and crafts as such activities normally calmed him when he was upset or stressed out, and several weeks before his first reaping he changed his name from Anthony Oblivion to Makeshift Oblivion, due to his love of creating makeshift objects, and he later nicknamed himself Shift to make it easier to say. His parents got a divorce just a couple months before he decided to volunteer for the Hunger Games, and his mother rarely payed attention to him as she had two baby twins to look over and she decided that Shift was old enough to take care of himself. She didn't even realize that he had asked the mayor to have his name legally changed, dyed his hair, and started to go outside less and less, resulting in his natural tan disappearing; it was like he wasn't even her son anymore and she barely noticed. Shift developed an interest with explosions over the several months since he changed his name, and he would often create his own bombs and stuff in his forested backyard, getting more of a rebellious persona as he tested these bombs out by placing them inside Peacekeepers' headquarters and school buildings. He volunteered when he was 13, although he'll be turning 14 during the Games if he makes it to the second day of it. He doesn't believe he has what it takes, he just can't stay in District 3 anymore, as it is filled with the memories of the death of his family members and that he changed himself completely before deciding to throw his life away. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Strengths: Shift is quite agile and flexible; it might be hard for one to catch up to him as he is pretty fast, and he's also small and skinny enough to hide himself in tight, unnoticeable spaces. He's rather stealthy and very intelligent when it comes to designing and working several different types of explosions, as they have been his hobby for a while now. He's very friendly and likeable, and therefore good at making allies. Weaknesses: Shift might be intelligent when it comes to explosions, but he isn't exactly the most logical person and is rather airheaded and stupid. He's not only mentally but also physically weak, and since he is quite rebellious and hyper he often has a knack for getting himself into trouble. Although he's good at making allies, he can also annoy other people quite easily and there's a chance they could abandon him. Fears: Change (which is pretty ironic considering that he changed himself nearly completely after the death of three of his family members and the stage where he was bullied a lot) Interview Angle: Friendly, loud, hyper, funny. Bloodbath Strategy: Shift will participate in the bloodbath, though only so that he can get close enough in order to grab a backpack or some sort of weapon, preferrably wire so that he may construct an explosive if he makes it out of the bloodbath alive. He'll also grab a back-up weapon just in case, like a knife or a dagger, and if anyone tries to attack him, he'll mercilessly stab them through the chest or slice open their throats. Games Strategy: Shift, being the loud, clumsy young boy that he is, will probably be noticed by a bunch of tributes as he tries to find a hiding spot of some sort after the bloodbath ends, but also, since he doesn't feel any guilt whatsoever when it comes to killing another tribute, he'll gladly fight another tribute if they threaten him first. Otherwise, he'll watch what happens below him from higher in the air, say on a tree or a building, depending on what type of arena it is, and try his best to keep quiet, all while working on some sort of bomb, as he will place it near the Cornucopia when the time comes.... Token: Nothing Alliance: None Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:13 year olds Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes